


Slow Hands

by chibiVeneficus



Series: Crossed Legs [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fondling, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiVeneficus/pseuds/chibiVeneficus
Summary: Ambulon's wandering hand leads to good times.
Relationships: Ambulon/Fortress Maximus
Series: Crossed Legs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556638
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> OTP PWP. Just because.

It wasn’t very often Fortress Maximus recharged through the entire night. Too often nightmares from the past would play as he tried to rest, the distant sound of cruel laughter bounced in his head as all the moments he’d been at Garrus-9 played behind his optics.

But every so often, when his frame and brain were weary enough, he’d slip into a dreamless recharge.

Ambulon was pleased to see that the past held no sway over Max this night. Not once had Ambulon felt the frame against him tense or tremble. The fact that it meant that he also got a full recharge was an added bonus.

He stretched along the length of Max’s side, pleased and content. He wasn’t surprised that he’d woken first; old expectations had him up for first shift no matter what time he’d fallen into recharge. There was still plenty time before he was required in the medbay, and he wasn’t in any hurry to get up.

He drummed his fingers on Max’s plating, not really thinking of anything in particular. The moment was nice as it was but the quiet filled him with restless energy.

A thought came to him, and Ambulon’s fingers stopped their mindless beat to slowly slid their way to upper chest vents, exploring angles with a soft touch and a pleased hum. He hadn’t had a chance to leisurely explore his lover before now; Max could be quite handsy when they mingled and, while Ambulon didn’t mind, in fact loved it when his lovers manhandled him, it didn’t give him time to explore. Now that he could, he planned to take his fill.

Max was beautiful in a powerful way, like the whispered violence of anti-artillery guns gleaming at sunset. A gentle finger traced the strong lines connecting chest to shoulder and back. Ambulon mentally named the circulatory system hidden underneath as his finger moved steadily downward. He took a quick detour to trace the autobrand proudly stamped in the center of Max’s chest before resuming his self-appointed quest.

Ambulon took a moment to admire the way the soft lights from the door controls edged along Max’s plating, highlighting blue in sharp relief.

He continued his journey with stronger purpose, a goal now in mind. His fingers followed the highlights across Max’s chest, using the light to traverse its broad expanse. The circle was a delight to follow round and round. He skirted his touches along the surrounding areas, remembering Max’s tendency of being hyper aware of being touched there, not wanting him to wake just yet.

Ambulon moved further down, ghosting fingertips around the apex of Max’s pelvis. He flirted with seams and the wires underneath but didn’t delve too deep. The top of Max’s thigh was the farthest he could reach from his current position and he took ruthless advantage of that fact.

The frame under him grew hot as his touches continued. Soon Max was trembling, his hips twitching as he unconsciously sought more stimulation. Ambulon refused to give it to him, keeping his touches teasing. But soon that turned to not be enough, and he focused his fingers along the seams of Max’s panel.

Fort Max expelled a burst of heated air, systems rumbling online. The heavy hum of vents spinning fast filled the room. Ambulon spread his palm flat on Max’s warm panel, providing extra incentive for Max to awaken.

“Maximus.”

“Hmm?”

Fort Max’s optics blinked on but it took him a few refreshes to get them to focus.

“Good morning,” Ambulon said, his smile almost a smirk.

“Mmm. Morning,” Max mumbled back. 

“Can I?”

For a moment it looked like Fort Max would fall back into recharge but he rallied enough to parse Ambulon’s request.

“Yeah, yeah.”

His panel folded away and his length rose with an unhurried expectation. Ambulon waited until it was fully extended before allowing himself to touch. 

Max’s easy venting hitched as Ambulon wrapped his hand around the length. At least, as much as his hand could; Fort Max was not a small mech and every part of him was in proportion. Ambulon knew how to make up for the size difference and eagerly employed such techniques, revealing in the pleased noises he drew from his lover.

“That’s good,” Max murmured. He shifted, not to sit up, but to cradle Ambulon more securely against his side.

Ambulon continued his slow, easy pace, in no hurry to reach this moment’s conclusion. He twisted his hand as he pumped, tightened his grip around the base and used the tips of his fingers to draw senseless constellations between the many nodes scattered across Max’s spike. Charge snapped at his fingers, leaving tingles in its wake. The transfluid dripping down Max’s spike helped conduct the charge and ease the way.

Ambulon leaned forward, his lips ghosting over hot plating in a rain of kisses as his hand continued its slow ministration. His spark felt too full, its spin riding the edge of reckless. Emotions had never really been his strong suit but he could guess which one was overflowing from it now.

Fort Max’s vents hitched again before whirling even faster, the plates under Ambulon’s cheek tensing, and Max’s hips giving hard abortive jerks as he fought the urge to fully thrust.

Ambulon wanted this moment to last for a small eternity. The pleasure of giving pleasure whirled through his spark, filling him with a peaceful contentment he didn’t often feel, but like all things it had to come to an end. He tightened his grip, used his thumb to rub the leaking transfluid slit, and sent the barest amount of electric current through his hand. A low, slow groan left Max’s mouth as he overloaded. Transfluid striped his abdomen in long lines as he lost the fight for control and pumped his hips in short thrusts. Ambulon kept working his hand until Max was spent.

“Mmm,” Max rumbled as his frame relaxed. He used his grip on Ambulon to pull him up for a kiss, slow and easy. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Ambulon replied. He pulled a rag out of subspace to clean up the worst of the mess before folding himself back into the crook of Max’s arm.

“Your shift?”

“Not till later.”

“Good.” Unhurried like the slow dance of tectonic plates, Max rolled over until he pinned Ambulon under his weight. “Then that means I can return the favor with interest.”


End file.
